Painting the Silence
by Madea's Rage
Summary: Songs from the Strange and Invisible-verse, some less flagrantly terrible than others. Part of a verse, read A/N. Title is a reference to Leopold Stokowski.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Love to signofthetimes, CB and reviewers.**

**After hearing the awesome 'Rains of Castemere' on Game of Thrones, I decided it might be a fun challenge to write some songs for the SIH-verse.**

**All of these are parts of a verse, so if you haven't read 'Strange and Invisible History' and 'Influence of Souls' you're apt to be confused.**

**I have no idea what tune this one would go to-if any of you have a suggestion, give me a yell and I'll edit to reflect it.**

**Also, the girls have a different song to reflect their being, well, ladies. During the Siege of Castle Krum, a lot of our siege-breakers were singing this.**

** Men of Durmstrang, words by Vasilys of Minsk, tune by Anonymous**

**Chorus**:

Men of Durmstrang, seize your hour!

Sons of Europe's might and power,

Rise against the tyrant vicious,

Rise against the slandr'ous lie

**Verse One**:

Can't you hear them coming for us?

See them waiting in the darkness

Give them ice and give them fire

Men of Durmstrang never tire

**Verse Two**:

Pressing bravely ever onward

Sons of Durmstrang never falter

Never flee and never fail

To keep their solemn vow

**Verse Three**:

Arise, arise and meet your foe!

Show them all what Durmstrang teaches

Far beyond the dear school's reaches

Men of Durmstrang keep their vows!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Love to signofthetimes, CB and reviewers.**

**Firstly, to my British readers: I mean this with all respect and in friendship. I hope very much I have not offended or accidentially crossed any boundaries.**

** Secondly, this is based on a real song. 'Rule, Britannia' was a popular patriotic hymn in the 18th and 19th centuries, especially with the Royal Navy. That inspired this, and there's a line that directly references it in the song*.**

**I'm dedicating this one to the original author of the poem, James Thomson, and the composer of the music, Thomas Arne.**

** Because Wizarding people have their own government and traditions, they presumably have a different canon of patriotic music. There really isn't a national anthem for Wizarding Britain, but this is a popular air to play in moments of national sentiment.**

**Bellatrix sings this as she helps break the Siege at Castle Krum. It doesn't fit the music of the original, or any tune I know, but I'd love some suggestions.**

**Hail Britannia, poem by Ataxerxes Black, tune by George Wilkes, circa 1753**

**Verse One:**

Hail, Britannia, strong and free

Land of wizard's liberty

Free from tyrants, free from strife

Wizards guard you with their life

**Verse Two**:

Hail Britannia, free and brave,

Britons never shall be slaves*

Beacons now to all the rest

Britannia always will be best

**Verse Three**:

Rule Britannia, rule the air,

Flying high above the rest

Flying bravely, proud and true

Britons always will be there

**Verse Four**:

Rule Britannia, rule the sea

Wizards always ride on thee

To all four corners of the earth

Sailing boldly, going first

**Verse Five**:

Shine Britannia, ever on

In peace and plenty

Thy children sing

Let 'Hail Britannia' ever ring!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Love to signofthetimes, CB and reviewers.**

**This is a seriously awful song. I mean really, really bad. For one thing, how the hell is this fellow talking...and talking...and talking? **

**On the other hand, it's intended as a propaganda piece for the War in Wales in 1992. And Amycus wrote the lyrics, so don't look at me. He's not the worst sort of Death Eater, Amycus, but I think we've established that song-writing is not his forte, to say the least.**

** It's based on a real-life song from the American Civil War. 'The Drummer Boy of Shiloh, by William Shakespeare Hays, is...not to the modern taste, to say the least, though even I won't go so far as to mock it. It's on Youtube, if anyone is interested.**

**The first verse fits the music of that song, though nothing else does. Suggestions are welcomed as always.**

**Are there other songs people might like? I'd like to do some (good ones) about the November War and other important events. What might people like?**

**The Dying Auror's Plea, words by Amycus Carrow and tune by Mamercus Jugson, circa 1992.**

**Chorus**:

The Dark Lord defends us from danger

A debt we can never repay

Though our brave aurors try and many will die

For the gift of His Lordship's love.

**Verse One**:

On Snowden's low and bloody hill,

A dying auror lay

And called his comrades round him

Heed well what he did say

**Verse Two**:

'Brothers, brothers, my race is run

The foul werewolves have taken my life

But I die content, with a smile on my face

Though I leave a young son and a wife'

**Verse Three:**

'For my death is just the beginning

His Lordship's command I obeyed

And answered His call, and gave it my all

And my sacrifice He will repay'

**Verse Four**:

'Go to my wife and tell her

My thoughts were of her and my boy

Tell her to teach him to serve our Cause

For the sake of the life we enjoy

**Verse Five**:

'For when his turn comes,

I will help him, aiding him from above

As he defends Britain and Wizarding life

Safe in a father's love'

**Verse Six**:

'And brothers, our Cause is a just one

For Britain demands all our best

And as the light fades, and my blood feeds the earth

And the sun sets red in the west'

**Verse Seven**:

'My thoughts are of home and of family

But alas! I am breathing my last'

Thus the auror did die, and his comrades did weep,

Though he was but asleep, safe in His Lordship's love.


End file.
